Carnelian
"I'm Fighting for the world I was made in! I'm not letting you take that away" Carnelian to Topaz in "Earthlings" Carnelian '''(Specifically '''Carnelian Facet 3G7S Cut 6RZ) is a member of the Crystal Gems. he is the last known Gem manufactured on Earth as a part of the Gem Homeworld's Kindergarten project, and one of the last surviving Gems on Earth. After being found by Emerald and the other Crystal Gems, Carnelian helped his friends protect the Earth over the next four millennia, and often aids in the shenanigans of Ella Universe, Emerald's son. Appearance qCarnelian is shorter than most of the characters, rivaling Ella's height (he is about half the height of a "standard" quartz soldier Gem such as a Jasper or a Rose Quartz , due to remaining in the ground for an extra 500 years), with a somewhat stout build. Carnelian's skin is a soft orange, almost a peach color and his hair is a bright orange cut into a spiky wave. He has a sharp small pointed nose, blackish brown stubble adorning his chin and his eyes are a deep red Debut From "Gem Glow" to "Reformed", Carnelian wore a orange jacket with an upturned red collar, along with a white tank top underneath with one large yellow stripe across the middle. He wears a pair of red jeans with two yellow stars on the knees along with a pair of brown boots and a pair of black fingerless gloves. Regeneration From "Reformed" to "Crack The Whip", Carnelian wore an orange and yellow tank top that his his gem poking through, He still wears his red jeans but now the stars are cut out and they have one tear above the right one. He still wears his fingerless gloves but wears a slightly different pair of brown boots Current From "Crack The Whip" to Now, Carnelian now wears a red trench coat with two yellow stars on his chest area, with a black strap that goes across his bare chest. He also wears an orange scarf that flows out behind him. He wears the same red jeans with cut ou stars from his last reform, and the same boots and gloves as well. Personality Carnelian is fun-loving and carefree. Loud and full of laughter, he is easily amused and very impulsive. Carnelian is often used as comic relief. He is bad-mannered, rude, untidy, a bit lazy which makes Amber judge him a lot, but still good-hearted and protective. His overprotectiveness of his junk marks him as somewhat of a hoarder. These tendencies surface in "Maximum Capacity", where he is unwilling to let Eric throw anything away in his storage unit. Carnelian tends to indulge Ella more than the other Gems and partakes in human activities with her, generally being carefree to a fault while showing concern for her well-being in times of more severe danger. Although he does not have to, Carnelian enjoys eating and sleeping and is frequently seen doing so. Carnelian loves a good fight, something that manifests itself in his wrestling persona, the "Orange Ocelot", where he willingly masquerades as a hated wrestler purely for the fun of it and to relieve stress from Amber and Onyx's constant orders. he often loves watching fights as well and will loudly vocalize and cheer when he sees a conflict in progress, egging the competitors on, including the feuds between Amber and Eric and between Amber and Tiger's Eye. She watched the feud between Ella and Onyx eagerly while eating popcorn. Carnelian is very observant of other people's feelings. He tries to reassure Ella in "An Indirect Kiss" when she was worried about him as he fell apart, knows why Amber kept fixing the Communication Hub in "Cry for Help", and that Onyx will not forgive Amber unless the two directly talk it out in "Friend Ship". Because of his origins in Kindergarten and it's dark legacy, Carnelian harbors a tremendous amount of self-loathing, which is also fueled by his perception that he is inadequate when compared to Onyx or Amber. This leaves him feeling out of place among the Crystal Gems, thinking that he does not belong with Gems of their caliber when he was created by the very thing they sought to destroy. She thought that when Ella learned of her past, she would think less of him. She worries about Ella's and Onyx's approval in "Reformed", and Carnelian demonstrates that he has difficulty thinking for himself, regenerating multiple times in the episode with new forms that were all rushed or based on what he thinks Onyx and Ella will approve of. Carnelian has an admittedly low opinion of himself and a strong self loathing that he usually keeps buried under his boisterousness. When his self doubt takes effect, it makes him act cold, cranky, reckless, stubborn, and starts looking for a fight. In "On the Run", he gets into a vicious fight with Amber over the belief that she sees Carnelian as a parasite. In "Reformed", he and Onyx argued because Carnelian was rushing his regeneration, but because he was trying to earn Onyx and Ella's approval. In "Cry for Help", he sings "Tower of Mistakes" due to feeling inferior to Calcite and defends Amber for deceiving Onyx to fuse with her due to both being weaker than her. In "Too Far" she was offended when Tiger's Eye states that he's a "defective" quartz, meaning she came out wrong. Both "Crack the Whip" and "Ella vs. Carnelian" focus on her sense of inferiority as Topaz easily defeats and poofs him and she sees that Ella surpasses him. This causes him to start fighting with her too. It was only after a fight with Ella that he begins to feel better, though in "Beta" she shows an obsession in finding and beating Topaz that leads him to recklessly seek to challenge the other gem alone and he denied his friends' help or encouragement, only expressing annoyance instead. "Earthlings" shows Amethyst come to terms with himself due to Ella's encouragement, comfort, and stating that they are the same, leading them to fuse into Bixbite. After the battle Carnelian seemingly returns to his usual self, exasperatingly saying that he did not want to do anything for a month. In "Gem Heist", Carnelian is shown to be afraid of encountering other Carnelians from Homeworld in Brown Diamond's Zoo. In "That Will Be All", however, it turns out that these Amethysts are from Earth and that they remember her as 6RZ. In "Tiger Philanthropist", Carnelian is now comfortable with his self-esteem and no longer needs wrestling as an output of dominance and power. Abilities Carnelian possesses standard Gem abilities and traits. Out of the Crystal Gems, Carnelian is the least likely to rely on his weapon in combat, instead relying on his martial art skills as a method of dealing with the minor threats. In "Laser Light Cannon", he readily volunteered to get thrown at the Red Eye by Onyx in order to punch or body slam into it as an attempt to destroy it, persevering long after it was already proved to be a futile act. Carnelian is by far the most frequent and most adept user of shapeshifting, which he uses to enhance his unarmed fighting. he may shapeshift into his wrestling alter-ego, the "Orange Ocelot", or take on more bizarre forms depending on the task at hand. he also can regenerate very quickly and with great variation, but this has been shown to backfire. [[Fusions|'Fusions']] * When Fused With Amber, They Form Heliotrope * When Fused With Quartz and Moonstone (Or Onyx), They form Sardonyx * When Fused With Quartz and Moonstone (Or Onyx) and Amber, They form Agate * When Fused With Ella, They Form Bixbite Skillset * Urumi Proficiency: '''Carnelian is very skilled with his Urumi (A sword with a flexible whip-like blade), and mixes very well with his immense strength. he uses his whip to lash at opponents and cause damage that is strong enough to easily split a dumpster in half. His lashes are sometimes so precise that they cut through objects in a clean line. Occasionally, he uses his whip to grab onto objects or lift them and throw them at the enemy. His fighting style can sometimes be considered reckless and foolhardy; in "Monster Buddies", he used her whip to pull the Centipeetle Mother towards her, knocking him and the other Crystal Gems down. Carnelian can throw his whip to entangle or bind his target from afar. It is implied by Bismuth that his Urumi is unusual among Quartzes. ** '''Whiplash: '''Carnelian can send waves of orange energy along his whip or whips to create an immense explosion. ** '''Slicing: Carnelian's whip is able to slice through solid metal. EX: In Too Far, his whip cleanly sliced through the Injector. * Shapeshifting: While all Gems are capable of shapeshifting, Carnelian is particularly skilled at it, specializing in transformations. His proficiency is high enough where he was able to transform himself into a fully-functional helicopter to transport the other Crystal Gems in "Message Received". ** Wrestling: Carnelian is a skilled wrestler, easily defeating all his human challengers in the Beach City Underground Wrestling league. He also does this by shapeshifting. Unique Abilities * Enhanced Digestion: Carnelian can eat glass, plastic, paper, etc. and can digest it without getting sick or disgusted. However, he can still get food poisoning, but will not die from it. * Spin Dash: Carnelian can rapidly roll into a ball-like shape to attack enemies, but it is smaller than Topaz's. ** Homing Attack: Carnelian can home in on nearby enemies while spin dashing. ** Whiplash Spin Dash: Carnelian is able to summon both of his whips, ignite them with Orange fiery energy, and then spin dash on top of them, giving his spin dash a orange aura. When he makes contact with something, it causes a big orange explosion. Episode Appearances Season 1 Normal If He Appears, Italics if he is Absent, 'Bold if It is Non-Speaking, '''Underlined if he is mentioned, 'Italics + Bold if he appears in a Flashback' # Gem Glow # Laser Light Cannon # Cheeseburger Backpack # Together Breakfast # ''Frybo '' # Cat Fingers # Bubble Buddies # Serious Ella # Tiger Millionaire # Ella's Dog # Arcade Mania # Giant Fusion # So Many Birthdays # Serif and The Cool Kids # Onion Trade # Ella The Sword Fighter # Lucky 2: The Movie # Beach Party # Emerald's Room # Coach Ella # Joking Victim # Ella and The Ellas # Monster Buddies # 'An Indirect Kiss ''' # Mirror Gem # Ocean Gem # House Guest # Space Race # Secret Team # Island Adventure # Keep Beach City Weird # Fusion Cuisine # Onyx's Universe # Watermelon Ella # Lucky 3: Straight to Video ''' # Warp Tour # Alone Together # The Test # Future Vision # On The Run # ''Horror Club '' # Winter Forecast # Maximum Capacity # Marble Madness # Emerald's Scabbard # ''Open Book '' # Shirt Club # ''Story for Ella '' # The Message # Political Power # The Return # Jailbreak Season 2 # Full Disclosure # Joy Ride # ''Love Letters '' # Reformed # Sworn to the Sword # Rising Tides, Crashing Skies # Keeping it Together # ''We Need to Talk'' # Chille Tid - Appears # Cry For Help # 'Keystone Motel ' # Onion Friend # Historical Friction '' # Friend Ship # ''Nightmare Hospital # Diamonde's Song # Catch and Release # When it Rains # Back to the Barn # Too Far # ''The Answer '' # Ella's Birthday # It Could've Been Great # Message Received # ''Log Date 7 15 2 '' Season 3 # Super Watermelon Island # '''Gem Drill # Same Old World # Barn Mates # Hit The Diamond # Ella Floats # Drop Beat Dad '' # ''Mr. Eric '' # Too Short to Ride # ''The New Serif '' # ''Beach City Drift '' # Restaurant Wars # ''Kiki's Pizza Delivery Service '' # Monster Reunion # ''Alone At Sea '' # 'Eric The Babysitter ''' # Gem Hunt # Crack The Whip # Ella Vs. Carnelian # Bismuth # Bismuth # Beta # Earthlings # Back To The Moon # Bubbled ''' Season 4 # Kindergarten Kid # Know Your Fusion # ''Buddy's Book ''' # ''Mindful Education '' # ''Future Girl Zoella '' # Last One Out of Beach City # ''Onion Gang '' # Gem Harvest # Gem Harvest # Three Gems and a Baby # Ella's Dream # Adventures In Light Distortion # Gem Heist # ''The Zoo # That Will Be All # 'The New Crystal Gems ' # 'Storm in The Room ' # Rocknaldo # Tiger Philanthropist # Room For Ruby # Lucky 4: Alternate Ending - TBA # Doug Out - TBA # The Good Serif - TBA # Are You My Dad? - TBA # I am My Mom - TBA Relationships Ella Universe "Stop Trying to be like Topaz! You're Nothing Like Topaz! You're Like Me! Because we're both not like anybody. and yeah...it sucks. But at least I got you. and You've Got Me! So Stop Leaving me out of this!" - Ella before fusing with Carnelian in "Earthlings" Carnelian spends a great deal of time hanging out with Ella. Both are very carefree, and as a result, get along very well. Despite their sibling-esque nature, Carnelian teased Ella in "An Indirect Kiss" for caring about him, to which she replied "yes" with tears on her face since he was in danger of falling off a cliff. Ella believes that Carnelian may partially blame him for Emerald's "death" though in "Ella vs. Carnelian", Carnelian was dismayed when Ella said she was not Emerald in response to not being able to be the person they were supposed to be. In "Reformed", Carnelian shows that he wants to impress Ella, and is afraid of her not liking him. This is seen in multiple ways. When Ella keeps asking him questions for a personality test on her phone, he avoided and lied about his answers. he even asked once for a correct answer, and Ella replied there isn't, since everyone can answer differently. However, since the events of "Reformed", Carnelian seems to be more open to discussing his feelings with Ella, singing "Tower of Mistakes" in earshot of her and openly expressing a desire (to Ella) for Onyx to see him as "cool again" in "Cry for Help". Carnelian is shown to think quite highly of Ella's continuous growth in skill, most notably in "Ella vs. Carnelian", constantly praising her in their fight while believing that if he could not beat her, he would never defeat Topaz. In "Earthlings" it has also been shown that they share a kindred spirit as fellow "worst Gems" who, in Ella's words are "not like anybody". When once again outclassed by Topaz and ready to give up, Carnelian is touched by Ella's words of support, taking her hand and hugging her, which causes them to fuse for the first time to become Bixbite. Their newfound ability to fuse has seemingly brought them even closer as Carnelian leaned into Ella after bubbling Topaz. Onyx "Yeah, and don't forget; Reckless, vulgar and a "loudmouth", but that's just what makes me awesome....right Onyx?!" - Carnelian in Tiger Millionaire While Carnelian dislikes being told what to do and often does what he wants to do, he respects Onyx's leadership abilities and judgment. he, like the rest of the Crystal Gems, is aware that Onyx is a fusion, and after Ella had revealed she had discovered this, he shouts out "You met Q and Morgan!?". In "Cry for Help", Carnelian admits that he is jealous of Onyx's power and admits it is easy to get carried away when fused with him, which causes him to quickly catch onto Amber's scheme. Amber "Look...Amber, I already think you're cool, you can ease into this whole...socializing with humans thing" - Carnelian in Last One Out Of Beach City The two used to share a strained relationship, due to their contrasting personalities; Amber being clean and tidy while Carnelian is loud and isn't afraid to get his hands dirty. Carnelian frequently teases Amber, who often scolds him in turn. Regardless, they value each other as both teammates and friends. It has also been implied in "Secret Team", they only get along when they're in risk of getting into trouble or during fights against other adversaries. Carnelian had thought that Amber perceived him as a "mistake", due to his origins in the Kindergarten. he had since dismissed the notion when Amber assured him, "You were the one good thing that came out of this mess. I always thought you were proud of that." During the episode "Cry for Help", Amber and Onyx fused to form Calcite, as opposed to Carnelian and Onyx fusing to form Sardonyx, resulting in Carnelian's lament and being jealous of Amber. However, when Ella and Carnelian learned that Amber was fixing the Communication Hub just to create Calcite, Carnelian was not angry or upset once he discovered Amber's motivation for doing so. When the truth was revealed to Onyx, Carnelian defended Amber as he knew why she did it. In "Keystone Motel", when Ella, Onyx, and Eric return from their trip, Carnelian can be briefly seen trying to console a very upset Amber, whom Onyx is ignoring due to Amber's irresponsible actions in "Cry for Help". Following the events of "Back to the Barn", Carnelian is shown to have high respect for Amber after her tremendous display in the Robolympics. Carnelian is shown to have been quite astounded at Amber's display of physical feat and strength, showing a much more compassionate side of the relationship between the two. According to "A Guide to the Crystal Gems", Heliotrope is a balanced fusion, showing how Carnelian's and Amber's personalities balance out into a fusion so peaceful that it is sometimes uncomplicated for them to forget. However, this balance is laborious to hold. If Amber and Carnelian begin to fall into their usual dissonance or come across an issue otherwise, they can separate almost immediately. It appears that their relationship has greatly improved as of "Log Date 7 15 2", as they were able to form Heliotrope with ease to lift the drill head. In "Know Your Fusion", Amber hugs Carnelian and tells him that she is amazed at what Bixbite was able to do with their weapon, and lets Carnelian know how much of a good influence he was to Ella, while Carnelian blushes. In "Last One Out of Beach City", Carnelian is quite surprised and happy after Amber is eager to go to the rock concert with him after Eric has to cancel the show due to a previous request from Yananeska to play cards with her and Viola. In the same episode, Carnelian compliments Amber about how hardcore and cool she is. Emerald "Emerald said I am Perfect the WAY I AM!" - Carnelian in "Crack The Whip" It appears that Carnelian and Emerald were very close, as Carnelian describes her as "the person that was always there for me". Carnelian was hurt when Emerald started seeing Eric and had less time to spend with him, and even more so when she gave up her physical form. In "Crack the Whip", Carnelian says that Emerald looked past his "imperfections" and said that he is perfect the way he is. When Topaz refuted this statement, Carnelian became enraged. Eric Universe "What about me?! ''Huh?! I had someone who was always there for me! Until she ran away with ''YOU!" ''- Carnelian in "Maximum Capacity" In "Maximum Capacity", it is revealed that Carnelian and Eric were good friends. After Emerald gave up her physical form to give birth to Ella, the two would marathon the "Li'l Butler" TV show together for days at a time. This would stop when he blamed Eric for Emerald's "death", antagonizing him until he took it too far in an incident that involved shapeshifting. During the episode, he torments Eric again by shapeshifting into Emerald. By the end of the episode, Carnelian made efforts to mend their friendship by replacing the broken frame of a photo of Eric with Emerald and giving it to Eric Calcite "Hmm, '''smash' ''is the word that one would use to describe what...someone ''else ''might do" - Calcite in "Cry for Help" Much like Amber's dislike towards Sardonyx, Carnelian seems to show jealousy towards Calcite as they made Carnelian feel weak and reckless after Sardonyx went berserk in "Coach Ella". This is most likely because of him wanting to be stronger and be noticed by Onyx. However, in "Back to the Moon", he rode on Calcite's shoulder when they battled the rubies and Bixbite showed no hostility toward the other fusion, showing that Carnelian himself may have gotten over his dislike of the other fusion. Ellayden "Woah! You look great! How does it feel Ella? Jayden?....Ellayden?" - Carnelian in "Alone Together" In "Alone Together", Carnelian is happy to meet Ellayden (after chuckling at Onyx's blissful reaction to their appearance). he ultimately names them after tripping over Jayden and Ella's individual names when asking about how they feel in their newly fused form. In "Crack the Whip", Carnelian was surprised that Ellayden was able to take on Topaz on their own, thinking less of himself in the process. Viola "Ah, We used to get in SO much trouble together" - Viola in "Onion Friend" Carnelian and Viola were close friends in older days, both being mischievous troublemakers after Carnelian was introduced to Eric. Viola reminisces about how they began their friendship when Carnelian started hanging out with her. They had much fun together but lost contact for several years when both moved forward with their lives. In "Onion Friend", they reunite and talk about the old days, and it is revealed that Viola takes much inspiration from Carnelian, not just through her paintings and drawings, but also in her everyday life, considering how much she admires his laid-back personality. However, Carnelian felt the opposite, with Viola being his inspiration for the same reasons. Lucky "That's so sweet! I-I love ya too Luckster" - Carnelian in "Ella's Dog" Like all the Crystal Gems, Carnelian has no problem treating Lucky like part of the team and like a friend. Carnelian has liked Lucky since the first time they met, unlike Onyx and Amber. Tiger's Eye "Look, T', Let me be real for a second, the whole time you've been here, you've been focusing on what you CAN'T do, so of course you aint having any fun, You think that that all you are is who you ''can be, we don't hang out with ya 'cause of who you could be...we like you!" ''Carnelian in "Too Short to Ride" Like the rest of the Crystal Gems, Carnelian initially treated Tiger's Eye like a threat. Since Tiger Eye's most recent regeneration their relationship was rather neutral. It is explored further in "Too Far", which shows Carnelian finding her neurotic mannerisms "funny". While raiding the Kindergarten for spare parts for the Cluster drill, Tiger's Eye and Carnelian start sharing jabs at the other Gems, which Carnelian initially found humorous. Once Tiger's Eye got to the subject of Carnelian, however, Carnelian realized how offensive Tiger Eye's "jokes" really were. Thoroughly irate, Carnelian, along with Tiger's Eye and Ella, leave the Kindergarten with an injector drill head. After tinkering with the drill, Tiger's Eye accidentally lets the drill loose, and once seeing Carnelian in danger, snaps her leash to save him. Tiger's Eye falls on Carnelian, and the two stare into each other's eyes for a few seconds before Tiger's Eye jumps up and apologizes. Tiger's Eye tries to approach Carnelian , later on, Carnelian gives her the cold shoulder. Upon being enlightened that her attempts at humor were incredibly rude, Tiger's Eye apologizes to Carnelian in a recorded message, which also stated that though Tiger's Eye finds Earth very strange, she desires to learn about why the Gems are who they are. Carnelian thanks Tiger's Eye for apologizing, though Carnelian nonchalantly says she still views Tiger's Eye as a nerd. In "It Could Have Been Great", Carnelian glares at Tiger's Eye because she, like Onyx and Amber, is upset by Tiger Eye's insult of Emerald and her Legacy. As seen in "Message Received", Tiger's Eye seemingly betrays the Crystal Gems which greatly upsets Carnelian, seeing that he's visibly the most upset that she "betrayed" them. Upon seeing Tiger Eye's true intents and subsequent defiance against Purple Diamond, Carnelian officially accepts Tiger's Eye as a Crystal Gem and gives her the nickname "T". Tiger's Eye finds great pleasure and amusement from Carnelian's shapeshifting, connecting the two even more. In "Too Short to Ride", when Tiger's Eye comments how shapeshifting (an activity Tiger's Eye practices on a regular basis) is an insult, Carnelian quickly recognizes that Tiger's Eye was upset about something and asks her about it rather than being offended by her comment. Carnelian, in the same episode, becomes determined to get Tiger's Eye the alien she wanted. In "Beta", the two hung out some more. Tiger's Eye seemed to be really happy that Carnelian was visiting. During the episode, Tiger's Eye kept trying to impress Carnelian with 'meepmorps'. Later in the episode, Tiger's Eye comforts him when he gets upset about Topaz. Out of all the Crystal Gems, aside from Ella, Tiger's Eye appears to be closest to Amethyst. Topaz "You Think you can just keep showing up and picking fights with us, huh?" - Carnelian in "Crack The Whip" Topaz and Carnelian are both Gem soldiers, but Topaz sees Carnelian as nothing more than a joke and a failure for being 'overcooked'. Topaz told Ella (whom she mistook for Emerald) that she must have been desperate to enlist the help of a "runt" like Carnelian. At the end of the events of "Crack the Whip", Carnelian feels inadequate because Ellayden took down Topaz without his help, making Topaz's words feel true. She starts training in "Ella vs. Carnelian" in preparation for a rematch with Topaz. In "Beta", she is unable to enjoy visiting Azurite and Tiger's Eye, because she would rather search for Topaz. Tiger's Eye attempts to cheer him up by showing her where Topaz was made: the Beta Kindergarten. They discover that Topaz formed perfectly, increasing Carnelian's determination to defeat him. During "Earthlings", he tosses Ella away to fight Topaz one-on-one, likely in an attempt to prove himself to Topaz. With Ella's help, Carnelian rejects Topaz's ideas of self-worth, and this allows him and Ella to form Bixbite and overpower Topaz. Despite his initial antagonism, Carnelian did feel sympathy for Topaz when he broke down and suffered corruption, calling Carnelian 'bro' as he bubbles his gem. Azurite "Yeah, cause y'know, when i think ''fun ''I think of Azurite" - Carnelian in "Beta" In "Beta", Carnelian seems to still dislike Azurite, saying the latter is not someone he thinks of when he thinks of fun. It is unknown if this is just because he finds Azurite boring or if he simply does not get along with him. It can also be noted that when Carnelian visited Azurite and Tiger's Eye he was "not acting like himself" and was still thinking about Topaz, this could have attributed to Carnelian's behavior around Azurite. Ruby Platoon "Actually This ''is ''Fun!" - Carnelian in "Back to the Moon" n "Back to the Moon", Carnelian closely interacts with the team of Rubies that debuted in "Hit the Diamond": "Doc", "Eyeball", "Army", "Navy" and "Leggy". he shapeshifts to look like Topaz to get them off their track and accompanies them to the Moon base in an attempt to get them to leave. During this time, Carnelian is at ease joking with them and taking a leader position, stating that "this is fun." he even pulls Doc to sit on his lap, while with the intention of getting Doc to help him with ship controls, this still is a high level of comfort with the Ruby team leader. In turn, Doc even asked for that kind of affection again. Two other Rubies, Navy and Leggy, discuss how Carnelian-Topaz is "funny and strong". Him showing kindness towards Eyeball by telling her that she is trusted is what makes them want to go home contently and file the report for Carnelian-Topaz. Under the guise of Topaz, he seemed to fit naturally within their space. After his deception is revealed at the end of "Back to the Moon", the Rubies are furious with him and the Crystal Gems, and resume their relationship as enemies. Quartz Soldiers "Quartzes for Life" - Carnelian in "That will be all" At Brown Diamond's Zoo, Carnelian meets other Carnelian Gems for the first time. Despite his initial apprehension, he quickly befriends the many quartz soldiers stationed there, and discovers they share the common origin of Earth. Carnelian and the other quartzes are seen joking around and laughing together, including pulling a prank on Ella and Eric. Their kinship and mutual dislike for Black Agate ultimately lead to the quartzes' assistance in the rescue of Eric and their refusal to prevent the Crystal Gems' escape from the zoo. Trivia * His "Spin Dash" attack, which she shares with Topaz, may be a reference to the popular fictional character, Sonic the Hedgehog, whose main form of attack is the ''Spin Dash, which is rolling into a ball and dashing into enemies. he also shares several personality traits with Sonic, such as being a free spirit and having a relaxed demeanor. ** The sharing of the attack with Topaz, may come from the fact that they are both quartzes made on Earth. * Carnelian's original outfit did not feature the classic Crystal Gem insignia seen on Amber and Onyx, but rather has cutouts of stars on his knees. ** This is likely because he was not born/created as a Crystal Gem, but rather found at the Kindergarten by the others and adopted into their fold. ** As a result, he might have altered his default outfit to represent the Crystal Gems. * Of all the Gems seen thus far, Carnelian shapeshifts the most. * Carnelian knows how to play the drums, as revealed in "Ella and the Ellas". * Carnelian can not shapeshift when he is under a lot of pressure, as revealed in "Secret Team". * It is shown that when Carnelian blushes, he blushes a dark orange. * Carnelian can speak Spanish. * Most of Carnelian's fusions are not fully stable. ** Heliotrope unfuses if any disagreement occurs between Amber and Carnelian. *** However, as of "Log Date 7 15 2", Heliotrope seems to be much more stable than the past, being able to fuse with ease. ** Sardonyx's personality combines the worst of his and Onyx's personalities, being very dangerous and reckless. ** Gray Agate is the most unstable, due to the several conflicts between all of their fusees. * All of his fusions have extra limbs, his tousled hair, the star-shaped cutouts on his legs (with the exception of Heliotrope), and his stubble (With the exception of Heliotrope, Gray Agate and Bixbite). * Carnelian is at most 5,500 years old, as that was when Earth's Kindergarten was shut down.6 ** he did not take part in the battle in the Gem Battlefield, which took place 5,300 ago, although it is possible that he had been born and not discovered at that point. ** Carnelian lived for some time in the Kindergarten after emerging, spending his time playing with different rocks he had adopted as her "friends". In "Too Far", Tiger's Eye says that Carnelian must have emerged when the Kindergarten no longer functioned, suggesting that he was most likely alone for the remainder of his time there. ** In "Story for Ella" and "We Need to Talk", Carnelian acts in many ways like an animal or a feral child. he mostly walks on all fours, is very invasive and inquisitive, rips through a bag of "Pop-Pop" like a dog would, and even goes to fetch a stick when Onyx throws it. * Carnelian and Topaz have similarities in body and combat style. These similarities include: ** Topaz and Carnelian both have wild and unkempt hair. ** Topaz can also rapidly roll into a ball-like shape to attack enemies. While Carnelian was shown to have this ability as well, it seems that Topaz's version is more powerful. ** According to Tiger's Eye in "Too Far", Carnelian should be around Topaz's height but he was made defective. * Of the four Crystal Gems, Carnelian usually ends up getting hurt and having to retreat to his gemstone to regenerate the most. * Carnelian is the first Crystal Gem to have more than one on-screen regeneration. ** Despite the fact that in "Ella the Sword Fighter" it is stated that Carnelian poofs the most, he was the last of the Crystal Gems (excluding Tiger's Eye) to poof during the series. *** Carnelian is the only Gem to have to retreat into his gemstone because of a corrupted Gem. Amber was stabbed by Holo-Amber, and Onyx was hit by the Gem Destabilizer from Topaz. * Carnelian's reason for protecting Earth is because it is his birthplace and the only home he has been able to have. ** His lines from the extended opening theme are, "I will fight for the world I was made in! The Earth is everything I've ever known!" * Carnelian does not care what food he eats or where he eats it from, as in "Reformed", where he is wanting to add engine oil to his meal. * Carnelian shapeshifts himself a digestive system in order to eat. ** Carnelian enjoys the feeling of digestion. ** he also enjoys urinating in the ocean. * In "Too Far", Tiger's Eye reveals that Carnelian, as a quartz, lacks typical features of his gem-type and is half the height he should be due to him developing for too long. * Carnelian is about 500 years younger than all the other Gems developed in the Kindergarten, as estimated by Tiger's Eye in "Too Far". * Carnelian's instrument is an electric drum kit, described as "loose and wild". ** Additionally, his expanded musical palette includes electric bass and some of his own synths. * Carnelian has only bubbled once on screen, Topaz's gem in "Earthlings". * Carnelian once tried to flush himself down the toilet, as he tells Tiger's Eye after she attempts to do it herself. * In "Three Gems and a Baby", it is revealed that when Ella was a baby, after seeing her gem glow for the first time, Carnelian believed that Ella was just Emerald shapeshifted into the form of a baby. Gemology * Carnelian is historically the birthstone for August * Carnelian is the birthstone for the zodiac sign of Virgo * Carnelian is most often associated with the egyptian goddess of life, Iris Songs * "We Are The Crystal Gems" - Sung with Amber, Onyx, and Ella * "On The Run" - Sung With Ella * "Tower of Mistakes" * "Ella And The Crystal Gems" - Performed with Amber, Onyx and Ella Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:AUs Category:Crossovers Category:Steventale Category:Protagonists Category:Males